ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eatle (Earth-2018)
Eatle is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kumainto from the planet Salag. Appearance Prior to his metamorphosis, Eatle looks how he did in Omniverse. After his metamorphosis, Eatle becomes one of the more drastically changed aliens. His color scheme remains the same, though the front of his shell has both green and white. Most notably, his mouth has become much smaller and circular. He is much taller and far more muscular. His chest and back shells have changed shape. Rather than having normal hands, his forearms have holes in them with two pincers on each. Speaking of forearms, he also has four arms now. His horn has changed shape, becoming more like a crown. His eyes have become closer together and are larger, with a smaller set below them. His forearms and calves each have two grey spikes on them. He also has two grey, pincer-like toes on each foot. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers *Eatle retains all of his powers from the original canon. However, post-metamorphosis, they are slightly altered: **Eatle now eats objects by creating a vacuum with his mouth. Despite the size of his mouth, any object can be eaten by him, as it will alter its size once at his mouth. **Eatle's lasers are now able to be shot from the holes on his hands as well as from the area between the two spikes on the top of his horn. *Eatle possesses four arms now. *Eatle has wings underneath his back shell that can allow him to hover over small distances. Weaknesses *Eatle retains his weaknesses from the original canon. *Eatle's wings are only able to take him small distances and are not good for going long distances. *As revealed in The New Outbreaks, prior to his metamorphosis, Eatle's jaw could be closed shut by certain materials to prevent him from eating. History Ben Tennyson *At some point during Omniverse, Ben turned 18, and underwent a metamorphosis transformation as Eatle changing his appearance drastically. This event will be covered in Life Cycle. Bubble Helmet *Eatle first reappeared in The New Outbreaks. The broken Omnitrix send a small amount of energy through the Plumbers Headquarters, affecting some prisoners, one of which was Bubble Helmet, who became Eatle. He was broken out of his cell by Pysphon, as Jetray, and then helped him with his plot to escape the Headquarters. He was defeated by Thriller Whale using his hypnotic music to lullaby him to sleep. Appearances Ben Tennyson *''Life Cycle'' Bubble Helmet *''The New Outbreaks'' (first reappearance, unintentional) Trivia *Eatle's post-metamorphosis design comes from a scrapped piece of Ultimate Eatle concept art. *Eatle was the first Ultimate Alien alien to be designed for Time's End. *Alongside Arctiguana, Jetray, and Rath, Eatle's first reappearance by one of Ben's villains instead of Ben. **ChamAlien also first reappeared used by someone other than Ben, but it was Rook rather than a villain. Category:Bug Aliens Category:Eating Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies Category:User:Alanomaly Category:Earth-2018 Category:Ben 10: Time's End Category:Kumainto Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens